The Diary of Blaise Zabini
by hweasley21
Summary: On Hiatus.Hermione opened the journal and shook her head when she realized she knew all of the words by heart. She could close her eyes and dictate the personal thoughts of the man she had loved, the man she still loved. BlaisexHermione, WIP, Warning for
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hermione groaned in frustration as she opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. She knew her insomnia was back and there was point in trying to sleep tonight. Angrily, she threw the duvet back and picked up her wand.

"Lumos" she whispered.

Hermione stood up and crossed the room, lighting a candle and falling into a comfortable, worn, leather wing back chair. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the small table beside the chair and they rested on a brown leather bound journal. The journal that had become her addiction, for the past year every night, she would curl up and read it for hours at a time.

"This is the last time," she told herself fiercely picking it up. "I have to let go. I can't keep holding on to him anymore"

Hermione opened the journal and shook her head when she realized she knew all of the words by heart. She could close her eyes and dictate the personal thoughts of the man she had loved, the man she still loved.

"Part one" she said aloud, here eyes still shut tightly. "Concerning Pansy"

The tears fell down her cheeks and she let a sob.

"One day I will stop crying for him" she swore pausing her recitation. Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from her face. Hermione squared her shoulder and once again, read the journal of her ex lover before falling asleep fitfully in the chair.


	2. Part One: Concerning Pansy

**Part One: Concerning Pansy**

_The obsession started before our fifth year, I wish I could tell you how and why, but I can't. I was fascinated and she knew it"_

Blaise Zabini was laying on a towel besiade his pool, panting heavily after doing 50 very intnse laps, he did that everyday. The rush of adrenalkine he received from high-impact exercize of any kind made him feel alive and he needed that.

"Blaise" his mother called from the porch. "Could you come up here for a second?"

Wordlessly Balise stood up, drying himself off before he reached his mother. Blaise looked at the woman who raised him for a long moment before she spoke. Giovanna Blasini was a handsome woman, with striking black hair and almond-shaped indigo eyes, both of those attributes were passed onto her son. It was no wonder to Blaise or anyone else that men flocked to her.

"Blaise" his mother said interupting his pensive moment. "We need to talk"

"About what?" Blaise asked.

"I am getting married" Giovanna advised.

Blaise rollded his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Again?" he asked.

"Yes" She continued, "But that's not all"

"Ok" Balise prompted, motioning for her to continue.

"The man I am marrying has a daughter your age" Giovanna said. "She goes to Hogwarts with you"

Blaise froze, this was different, this could actually affect him.

"Who is she?" Blaise asked.

"Pansy Parkingson" Giovanna answered. "Her father and I will be getting married before the summer ends. We will be moving in to their home next week"

Blaise rolled his eyes again and turned his back on his mother. "That's just great Gio" Blaise snapped. "You are frocing me to not only live with the most obnoxious person in Slytherin house but you are forcing mr to be related to her."

"Blasie" she called as he walked away, "Please understand"

Pansy didn't say much when Blaise and his mtoher first moved in, she was polite but not friendly. Blaise kept to himself, choosing instead to write in his journal. He watched her as he watched all people quickly learning her habits.

_I quickly learned her secrets, she seemed so perfect on the outside but on the inside...she was bitter, lonely and angry. _

Pansy, was addicted sex and cocaine. Her incidents of using people for sex and the lengths she went to break people rivaled my own, maybe that's why I was drawn to her


	3. Part Two: The Bet

**A/N: This story may remind of the movie Cruel Intentions, it is suppose to. For now it follows the mvie pretty closley but later in the story it does differ greatly so please keep reading.**

****

**_Part 2: The Virgin's Manifesto_**

Everyone has a moment, one moment that alters his or her life forever. Most people however, are lucky enough not know the except moment that happens, I learned long ago that I am not "most people". I was cursed with the skill of observation and I tend to be introspective, so I can recall of instant of when my life changed.

Blaise groaned inwardly when he heard voices coming form the living room, he knew from the arrogant tone that his stepsister was entertaining that afternoon. Normally he would gone straight into his room and shut the door to avoid the hassle but he was in a good mood that afternoon and felt the need to inflict his high spirits on the world.

Confirming his earlier suspicion, Mrs.Greengrass was there with her daughter Daphne. Mrs.Greengrass had always been friendly with Pansy; she was nice to Blaise but very formal. He knew Mrs.Greengrass talked about him behind his back, telling anyone in the social circle what a scoundrel Blaise was and what a saint Pansy was. It made Blaise nauseated to watch Pansy put on show for these upper class, pompous gits. Pansy pretended to be virginal, pure and sweet. Blaise was somewhat turned on by the fact that he was the only one who ever really saw the real pansy.

Mrs.Greengrass let grimace cross her face as Blaise walked in, he brushed past Pansy and walked right up to Mrs.Greengrass. "Hello, Mrs.Greengrass" He shouted as if talking to someone not only deaf but also maybe a little senile, "How are you today?"

Mrs.Greengrass was visibly agitated with his blatant lack of respect. She straightened her shoulders and plastered a smile on her face, "Hello Blaise, how are you?"

"Just peachy" Blaise responded cattily.

Mrs.Greengrass motioned to the petite blonde to her left, "This is my daughter Daphne, I wasn't sure if you had met"

"I don't believe I have" Blaise purred, he reached out and shook her hand. "And how are you Daphne?"

She stared at Blaise with a look of blissful ignorance. Ignorance to his suggestive eyebrows and wondering gaze. "Hello" she said sweetly, yet sounding a little more than bored." It's pleasure to meet you," she continued.

"No, you haven't had the pleasure of me yet" Blaise teased "but maybe if your lucky." He trailed off, stifling a chuckled at the look on the Mrs.Greengrass face.

"Blaise" Pansy admonished. She looked over apologetically to Mrs.Greengrass and Daphne, "I am so sorry"

"We will be in touch Pansy" Mrs.Greengrass sniffed heading for the door.

"I will call you next week Daphne we can go shopping" Pansy called after them. When the door shut, shut took off the prim and proper dress robe, revealing a low-cut black blouse and short black skirt. "Nice Blaise, very nice" Pansy hissed as she threw herself into the chair.

Blaise shrugged and sat across from her. "That woman is insufferable" Blaise informed Pansy. "Why are you subjecting yourself to her and that child"

"Daphne is our age, she's not a child" Pansy said defending herself. She pulled out her necklace; shaped like a muggle cross branded with Slytherin's crest, and opened it to reveal her stash of coke. Pansy quickly snorted from the contraption." I am just doing my part to help those less fortunate"

Blaise shook his head and rose to leave, "Uh, huh" he snorted as he led the room. Pansy followed him down the hall.

"I heard what you did to your horseback riding teacher" Pansy smirked," Dallying with the help really does nothing for your reputation Blaise"

Before Blaise disappeared into his bedroom he returned Pansy's smirk, "The teacher was over charging," he informed her.

"Where are you going?' pansy cried. "To write in your diary, could you be more pathetic?"

"Could you be more desperate to read it?" Blaise responded as the door slammed shut in her face.

Just as Blaise was settling in to write Pansy called for him. He tossed his journal down and grunted in frustration. He threw the door open and found Pansy; leaning in her own doorway. Her long black hair falling into her hair eyes, lounging in a position that could only describes as sex."Blaise" she simpered, "could you come here?"

As if drawn to her Blaise floated across the hall and into her room. She fell back onto the chaise lounge and gazed up at him. "I need your help"

"With what?" Blaise asked when he found his voice again. "Do you remember Theodore Nott?"

"The guy you fucked last summer?"Blaise asked with smile remembering how crushed Pansy was when she failed to snag him. "He dumped you last fourth of July, didn't he?"

Pansy shuddered at the description of the relationship but didn't miss a beat, "Yes" she replied, "I sacrificed a lot to keep him happy and in the end he dumped for some, naive little twit"

"Oh, yes and who did he dump you for?" Blaise asked humoring Pansy as if this tale was interesting.

"None other than Daphne Greegrass" Pansy replied.

Blaise chuckled slightly, "Now I see why you are clamping onto little Ms.Greengrass" Blaise said, "But why go through her? Why not go straight to Theodore?"

"An attack on Theodore could be traced back to me" Pansy replied logically. She sat up and pointed at Blaise, "That's why I need you"

Blaise rolled his eyes, as much he was obsessed with his stepsister she drove him crazy with her theatrics. "What are you planning?"

"I want you to seduce little Daphne" Pansy said standing and moving seductively and fluidly towards Blaise. He backed up against the wall almost instictlvely."Once she is ruined then Theodore will have no use for her"

"I'd love to" Blaise patronized as he moved to the door, "But I have my own plan"

"Really?" Pansy asked her eyes wide with mock surprise. "What is that?"

Blaise threw himself onto the chaise lounge she once occupied. "I am so tired of sleeping with these insipid pureblood debutantes. It's boring and dissatisfying"

"Get on with it Blaise" pansy moaned.

He held out a magazine to Pansy, she peered at it with her nose in the air. "Teen witch, no thank you I know all I need to know about contraceptive spells"

"Turn to the page I marked" Blaise snapped as he sat back down. Pansy opened the book to the page and began to read out loud.

"The Virgin's Manifesto, by Hermione Granger" Pansy read high-pitched voice meant to mock and insult the author. Blaise snatched the magazine and a way and began reading. "Is this girl for real" Pansy scoffed?

"Making a mature decision," Blaise read in a high-pitched voice. "Blah, blah, blah...dating Bulgarian Quidditch player Viktor Krum for a over two years."Blaise paused and looked at pansy with a sweet smile, 'Viktor understands"

"Viktor is a fag" Pansy interjected.

"This will be my greatest victory" Blaise said. "I will seduce the unseducable"

Pansy raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "I hate to be the one to break this to you brother dear, but even this one is out of your league"

"No, I will get her" Blaise insisted.

"Want to make a little friendly wager on it?" pansy taunted putting her hands on her hips.

"What did you have in mind?" Blaise asked intrigued by her tone.

"If you fail to seduce the virginal Gryffindor, then I get that fancy little broom" Pansy offered.

"And if I succeed/" Blaise asked.

'The you get something you have been fantasizing about ever since our parents married" Pansy replied loftily.

"Be more sprecific,"Blaise growled.

"In English, I will fuck your brains out" Pansy told him.

Blaise tried to keep the smile off of his face, determined not to show his cards. "Why would I take that deal?"

Pansy lay back on the bed showing a dangerous amount of cleavage and smiling seductively, "Because I am the one girl you can't have and it kills you"

Blaise looked down and the sex kitten on the bed and knew he couldn't deny what she was saying. He reached out and shook her hand, "You have a deal," he told her brusquely before turning on his heel and leaving to contemplate his next move.

And thus began my undoing...


End file.
